


A Different World Altogether

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: All of these are different AUs, Alternate Universe, Anal, Cumplay, Foursomes, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Oral, Semi-Public Sex, backroom sex, candy panties on Ori, character death in chapter 1 prompt 7, dori is just very protective/controlling, feel free to make requests, idk just read the warnings at the head of the chapter, one chapter is all three-sentence fic of different pairings, prompt fills, ricest, roughcumplay rough sex, sibling power abuse in chapter 13, swinging, torture is mentioned at some point, you can skip it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompt fills from <a href="http://thorins-a-plus-parenting.tumblr.com/ask">my ask box</a> on Tumblr.</p><p>This chapter is a collection of three-sentence fic. Various pairings. Some fic will be expanded on at a later date. All later prompt fills are longer.</p><p>The Jealous!Ori three-parter has been moved <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/763019/chapters/1428391">here</a>.</p><p>14. Kid!Dwalin/Teen!Ori: Age Reversal AU<br/>15. Balin/Dori: Everyone lives<br/>16. Thorin/Dori: Modern AU involving marzipan<br/>17. Dwalin/Ori: At a Halloween party<br/>19. Balin/Dori: Part II of The Demons of Ri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three-sentence meme

**Author's Note:**

> I am still learning who is who on tumblr and AO3, so I'm just using whatever tumblr URL you requested these under.
> 
> Oh and most of this chapter is gay sex, except for the number 7, which is sad.

**1\. Balin/Dori as college professors. Requested by charliechick117.**

Dori’s desk was always perfectly clear of anything he wasn’t immediately using: every paper had its own file it went into, and all his writing utensils and the laptop slipped into a drawer. It was the ideal place for an intimate encounter over their lunch breaks, and it was the perfect surface for Balin to press Dori’s head to when they were done to make him lick up the mess he had made when he came.

 

**2\. Thorin/Nori in a prison AU. Requested by anaveryisme.**

The handcuffs clinked against the metal leg of the table Nori was currently bent over so that his bare ass was up in the air, round and firm and red, and perfectly exposed to Thorin’s view. His jailer, the chief warden, wielded the leather paddle in his hand with ease and took his time between blows: they came slowly, the next hard smack only striking when the sting from the first had barely died down to a tolerable level. “I do hope you won’t learn your lesson this time,” Thorin muttered in Nori ear as he brought the paddle down again.

 

**3\. Dwalin/Dori. Dwalin is a high school teacher and/or some sort of coach and Dori's baby bro/legal ward Ori is in his class. Requested by lilsoutherncuss.**

It wasn’t his fault that Ori’s guardian-slash-older brother was such a smooth talker who knew how to use his delightfully good looks to his advantage, and it definitely wasn’t his fault that Dori had somehow figured out that he had a weakness for perfect butts. Dwalin also figured he wasn’t at fault for not listening to a word coming out of those perfect lips, or for getting lost in his beautiful eyes, or for not being able to resist asking him out for a drink.

Maybe that was what Dori had been planning all along, but Dwalin was totally fine with taking the blame when he woke up in Dori’s bed the next morning, clothes gone and body feeling rather happily sated.

**4\. Dwalin/Thorin. Biker AU. Requested by anon.**

The bike Thorin was stretched across on his stomach (Dwalin’s bike) purred beneath him and against his achingly hard cock, driving him almost to the brink and just holding him there. There wasn’t a good enough angle to grind, not with Dwalin’s dick in his mouth and the way the cool autumn wind blew across the deserted highway to where they had pulled off the road and over his exposed backside kept distracting him from his orgasm. It felt like they had been at it for hours, Thorin hoping both that someone would and would not stumble across them, and when Dwalin finally growled at Thorin to cum for him even as he rammed himself further into his lover’s throat to do the same, Thorin couldn’t help but obey immediately.

**5\. Bofur/Nori, au where somebody is an orc or something. Requested by anon.**

Of all the creatures to be his One, it just had to be the most handsome, sweetest Orc Nori had ever seen. Sure, he didn’t have any facial hair and the blood covering him was a turn off, but Bofur had the sweetest smile, and then their hands touched Nori felt complete.

He’d just have to figure out how taking Bofur home to meet the family was ever going to work.

 

**6\. Dwalin/Thorin. Paleolithic tribe AU. Requested by anon.**

All the food they needed to feed their people for the night had been gathered or prepared; however, the task had been exhausting, and Thorin was more than ready to retire for the night, and so he dragged Dwalin into their makeshift shelter and into their bed. Quite contentedly, he curled into his chest and fell asleep to the sounds of their small camp settling down around them.

 

**7\. Balin/Dori. Old Folks home. This sadness inflicted upon your souls by queenofthedwarrows.**

Their children and their brothers came to visit them often in the small apartment Balin and Dori shared in their nursing home but it never felt like enough anymore, not at the near end of their lives. Balin was weak now in his old age, struggling to hold out, to wait for Dori’s slowly failing body to catch up to his own rapidly deteriorating one. They couldn’t share a bed anymore because of Balin’s condition, and so Dori had to content himself with sitting at his bedside and holding his hand as his beloved passed into the beyond to wait for him there.

 

**8\. Thorin/Bilbo. Evil AU. Requested by anon.**

Erebor had been reclaimed, Smaug driven out and killed, and now Thorin was free to rule over the mountain with his consort at his side. Bilbo scolded him frequently for going too lightly on his people, for allowing too many chances for redemption from the world around him. It wasn’t until he had finally allowed himself to fully experience the high that came from the power being able to sentence his subjects to death that Thorin truly thought Bilbo might be on to something.

 

**9\. Dwalin/Nori. Space pirates AU. Requested by anaveryisme.**

Just because his ship was the fastest around for parsecs didn’t mean it was impossible to box Nori in. If a barricade was large enough it would be impossible for him escape, and when Dwalin slapped the cuffs on him for the first time in years Nori groaned. “You just couldn’t wait until we got to the bedroom, could you?”

**10\. Dwalin/Brothers Ri in a Rock Band AU where Dwalin's their drummer that they switch off with each other depending on the city and sometimes they all get a go. Requested by charliechick117.**

I’m not so certain that’s the proper way to use drumsticks, Dwalin,” Dori pointed out as he watched their drummer penetrate Ori with both of his. It wasn’t very safe to do it, but Ori had begged with his best puppy eyes and sucked their cocks so nicely, so Dori warned Dwalin that if he let go of those and they got sucked inside there would be hell to pay. Now if only Nori would stop doing such a good job at sucking his cock and let him focus on their brother’s safety, he’d feel a hell of a lot better about the whole thing.


	2. Bofur/Fili: Pub AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied gay sex in a semi-public setting. Woo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request.

The Lonely Mountain was a quiet pub at the base of Mount Erebor, a brick and mortar building just large enough to fit all the local drinkers at once. Bofur’s little brother, Bombur, owned the establishment and managed the kitchens and left the front of house and dealing with customers to Bofur. He didn’t mind at all, not really, especially when the mayor’s nephews came in for a drink. Fili was a golden-haired angel sent from above, Bofur was sure of it. He was never a rowdy drinker, always polite, tipped well, and never said a bad word about the way Bofur’s eyes frequently found his and roved over his body. He never complained on nights service was slow because they were crowded, and he never complained when Bofur dragged him off to the storeroom for a quicky.


	3. Dwalin/Dori: The Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pandaimos.

“Did you know that a slingshot can fling a nearly one pound rock at a speed of about 60 meters per second?” Ori asked quietly, eyes narrows at Dwalin. “Imagine what that could to any parts of your anatomy to which you are particularly attached.”

Nori smiled kindly at Dwalin, though his words were anything but. “They’d have to cut your poor balls off, which is precisely what I’ll do if you hurt him.”

The pair of them gave him the sweetest, most polite smiles they could, and Dwalin swallowed nervously and nodded in understanding. With this family he had no doubt the threats would be followed through on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slingshots are fucking badass, you guys.


	4. Balin/Dori: Renaissance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request.
> 
> Unrequited love.

Lord Balin was the chiefest advisor to King Thorin of the Kingdom of Erebor, and he was the most handsome, even if he was a bit older. His brown hair was now shot through with gray and silver, but to Dori it only made him look all the more distinguished and desirable. Everything about him was perfect from the way he spoke to the way he moved and gestured. Lord Balin was proper and polite and so very well mannered (and organized. Did Dori mention organized?).

But he was a great Lord, and Dori nothing but a servant, a bastard of a bastard of a bastard of the King’s line, and therefore less than dirt in the eyes of the people whose chambers he cleaned. Lord Balin would never look at him, and he knew that, and his heart ached for it, but that didn’t mean Dori couldn’t look his fill from afar.


	5. Gimli/Legolas: Book Store AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request. Guest starring traumatized!Frodo. Implied Frodo/Sam.

The shop was closing down for the night, the front display lights of Ithilien and Aglaron turned off for the night. Half of the store was a bookstore veered toward selling college textbooks and the sort of people Gimli often called dirty names whenever he stumbled across a veggie burger on a restaurant menu, the other half of the store was full of weapons and armor and comic books and “cool” stuff that Legolas rather enjoyed insulting to turn his lover red with anger. There was a single set of registers in the front of the store that both halves used together, and the office in the back was used by both owners.

Their desks were pushed together, creating one long service that Gimli could very easily throw the taller man across while he had his way with him, which was precisely what he was doing now that all the employees had been sent home. Legolas keened beneath him, back arching off the desk a little with each thrust. They were right on the edge when they heard a shocked gasp from the doorway.

Both turned to see Frodo standing there, blushing furiously and gaping in shock. They were all frozen, staring at each other in disbelief, until Frodo found it in him to move.

“I um… I forgot my house keys…” he said, and quickly grabbed them and fled.

Neither Legolas or Gimli moved until they heard the front door shut and lock, and they merely had to glance at each other before they burst out laughing.

“Maybe it’ll give him ideas to try with Sam,” Legolas said with a grin

“Aye,” Gimli said, “but if I ever walk in on them back here, I’m throwing them out.”

They exchanged another look and another laugh, and then Gimli couldn’t resist waiting anymore and went back to plundering his husband, the incident soon easily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine the earful they'll get from Bilbo and maybe Sam when they find out what happened?
> 
> Also so sorry, this is my absolute OTP of all time and I sort of fail at writing them ~~because I get no practice because nobody ever wants to RP them these days, yes, that's _totally_ it~~.


	6. Balin/Dori: Hospital AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request.

The best thing about working this shift, in Balin’s opinion, was that Dori also always worked this shift. The day shift was the only option available to him, Balin knew, because Ori was in school and with a caretaker for a couple of hours after, and then Dori got to be home in the evenings with his little brother that he had adopted as his own and raised as his son. Knowing this, it made it remarkably easy for Balin to be sure he was working with his favorite nurse.

Conversation flowed very easily between the two of them, and Dori always seemed to be relieved when things got stressful and Balin was there to talk to. Balin was the only person in the world who knew that Dori had only gone to nursing school because he needed something that would pay well and allow him to take care of his brother, and Balin was one of only two other people in the world who knew that if Dori could ever afford it he would quit and open his own tea shop.

Dori was the only person besides his brother Dwalin that ever heard the war stories from when Balin was a medic for the Marines, and Dori was the only one besides his family who knew that Balin had a soft spot for anything sweet.

If the betting pools their coworkers had formed were anything to go by, it was only a matter of time before the got together anyway.

It happened in the early afternoon, on a quiet shift on a day where nobody seemed to be out to do anything stupid for a change. Balin and Dori had been talking quietly, when it suddenly hit Balin that he should definitely ask him to dinner right then, just in case something crazy happened and he didn’t get a chance.

Dori said yes, and the next day they had off together Balin wined and dined him, took him for a romantic stroll, and they had scheduled a second date before the end of that one was over. Dori allowed him a chaste peck on the lips when Balin walked him to his door before slipping into his home with a pleased smile on his face.

The next date they had a picnic lunch in a local park, which Balin cooked because they both knew Dori wasn’t that skilled at it. The date ended with them making out in Balin’s car, and his heart was racing when Dori had to pull himself away to go pick up Ori from school.

The third date went much the same as the second, and the forth just as well. The conversation was amazing, the chemistry between them astounding.

On the fifth date Balin was introduced to Ori, who brightened up considerably when he got to tell Balin all about what books he liked. This week his favorite books were about fishes, so Balin and Dori took him to the local aquarium and Ori squeezed with delight at all the fish, happily sharing his knowledge with the pair of them. Dori let Balin hold his hand, and the way it felt so natural to him left him floating on air for the entire rest of the day.

So it went for the better part of two years, Balin working hard to get to know both of Dori’s brothers (though he didn’t get on too well with Nori), and Dori, and he wasn’t really surprised when Dori said yes to his proposal.

He got to leave the hospital and open a tea shop nearby, and Balin came around at lunch every day to see his husband, until he was ready to retire from his career and help mind the shop at Dori’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may revisit this one, it was really relaxing to write. This is totally the sort of verse I could RP forever and gosh, can you just see them picking out a house?


	7. Dwalin/Thorin: Cop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from charliechick117. This chapter has sex.

Dwalin had dragged him out for a beer, and who was Thorin to deny his lover his victory drink after they had finally caught the thief that hand been taunting them with high profile thefts for years. Despite Thorin’s protests that it had seemed like Nori had wanted to be caught, his partner was in a good mood, and so Thorin let himself be dragged out of the station and into the local tavern that most of the local force frequented.

It was owned by a rather rotund chef and his older brother, and the food, alcohol, and service were phenomenal. They took a seat at the bar and were promptly greeted by Bofur, who had the TV behind him turned to coverage of their success.

“What’ll it be, lads?” he asked. “Drinks on us tonight, you did a damn fine job today.”

They placed their orders and Bofur passed them their drinks. He asked questions about the theft that the pair of them were more than happy to answer, got the bar to toast to Dwalin, and the pair of the soon found people offering to buy them more drinks than either of them could possibly put away. It was the first time Bofur had ever had to cut them off in under three hours, and soon they were staggering back to their shared apartment.

Thorin was a rather loving, horny, and oddly coordinated drunk whenever beer was involved, so by the time Dwalin got their front door open Thorin had Dwalin’s belt open and his pants unzipped, and fuck, Thorin was already sinking to his knees with the door still open. Dwalin nudged it shut with his foot and locked it, and let Thorin do as he wished with his body in celebration of their shared victory.


	8. Thorin/Dori: Kindergarten Matchmakers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by charliechick117: "Little Fili and Kili going to kindergarten for the first time and meet Ori who becomes their new best friend and so Thorin obviously has to meet Dori and kind of sorta falls for him and Fili and Kili and Ori may play matchmaker because they think it's cute and they're only 5 anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of keeping ages simple, Fili and Kili get to be fraternal twins, and Dori gets to be 25 (and Nori’s 18 and a legal adult OH GOD), and Thorin can be 29. Also for the sake of keeping things simple (for me, really, it’s late) I’m sticking to the American school system, maybe a hypothetical gay-friendly town in the Midwest somewhere (not 100% sure we actually have those except for Cinci & Columbus - sort of - and Chicago). Also this takes place back in the day (20 years ago, holy fuck how time flies) where people actually sent invitations to school with the kids instead of just making a tacky Facebook evite.

—-  
Thorin wasn’t at all surprised when he picked his nephews up at school for his sister to find that they had made friends with pretty much every other child in the class. There was one in particular they seemed pretty found of - some kid named Ori - who was rather sweet and shy. Thorin and Dis both thought that he might be a good influence on the twins (or they would be a bad influence on him, only time would tell), and so they encouraged the budding friendship.

It wasn’t until it was time to send birthday invitations to school with the boys that Thorin ever gave any real thought to meeting Ori’s parents. He knew that Ori lived on the other side of town in one of the slightly less affluent neighborhoods, but that was the extent of his knowledge. At school he’d never run into either of Ori’s parents, as Ori always beat them to the classroom (Kili could never wake up in the morning, they were almost always very nearly late as a result).

Ori’s RSVP came in with the rest of them, and that was that, or so Thorin thought. Dis made all the adults in the family take the day off of work to help celebrate with the kids (and Thorin suspected so they would have extra help in child-wrangling). Most of the children’s parent stayed to help keep an eye on their little ones, and so it was a relaxed, late spring gathering.

There was one parent in particular Thorin was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of. Dwalin nudged him to go talk to him, and Thorin downed his beer for courage and wandered over next to him to give it a try.

They small talk for awhile in which Thorin discovered that Ori was his younger brother that Dori was raising, and that there was a second who had recently turned 18, and taken his chance to flee for his freedom. Thorin told him that he was helping his sister raise her twins after the death of their father, and they were able to relate pretty well after that.

Neither of them noticed the tiny trio-plus-baby-Gimli watching them and making plans to hook them up.

The next Monday Ori intentionally moved slower, making Dori run a bit late on his errands, but he hoped that the ten minutes he had been able to stall would have positive results. Sure enough, Fili and Kili had gotten ready early enough that Thorin and Dori nearly ran into each other as Dori left the classroom and Thorin prepared to enter it. The three boys watched from the coat rack as the two of them apologized profusely to each other and made impromptu lunch plans.

If the three of them high-fived, no one saw it but their clueless classmates.


	9. Nori/Smaug: Smaug Lives AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by greenekangaroo, because it is someone else's turn to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend dragon magic can do anything.

—-  
The best part about having a lover who was at least fifteen times your size and could incinerate you with a nasty enough look was that folk like that tended to be able to do magic, and Smaug was no exception. Though he definitely preferred to be his usual, large, overbearing self and lounge about in the pile of gold, sometimes he would take a different form, one small enough for his lithe and clever lover to handle.

When he wasn’t out actually doing his job (spying and stealing for the crown) Nori was often in the treasure room with his beloved. Sometimes he napped on the great creature’s hot belly, sometimes they simply did their own thing and enjoyed just the presence of the other, and sometimes Smaug would take a very dwarf-like form, shove Nori down into the pile of gold, and have his way with him there.

He loved the way his lover - his treasure - looked lying with all that gold beneath him (or sometimes sprinkled or draped lovingly over him), cheeks flushed and panting and just so thoroughly debauched for him and him alone. When Nori came so hard it dragged Smaug along with it he loved to admire the way his beloved’s sperm looked splattered as it was across the both of them and the gold.

There was only one thing in the world Smaug loved more than gold, after all, and that was having Nori and the gold, together. So long as he had his hoard, the rest of the world didn’t matter to him.


	10. Thorin/Bofur/Dwalin/Ori: Swingers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pandaimos: "a candy prompt you might be able to work with. Ori. crotchlss candy panties. 3 other dwarves of your choosing."
> 
> Mentioned rough sex and I think there's a bit of cumplay.

—-  
Thorin’s sheets were soft and warm, and they were probably the most luxurious textile Ori had ever had against his skin. The thread count of the Egyptian cotton bedspread was so high he was sure the makers had to be lying. The cuffs keeping his hands held firmly above his head were of the same variety, and they latched onto a hook built into the wall itself. His legs were held apart by Dwalin and Bofur with a firm grip on each of his thighs. Ori couldn’t move them if he’d tried.

He was naked save for the gummy panties that had covered his dick at first except where the tip poked out of the top and leaked onto his stomach; now they had been devoured down to next to nothing, the act reducing him to a shivering, whimpering mess in the process.

At the moment it was Thorin’s turn to enjoy a taste, and he had been. Ori had been teased and sucked and licked and when he finally opened his eyes and gave his boyfriend a pleading look, Dwalin relented.

“I think he’s ready for something more by now, don’t you?” Dwalin asked Thorin. His boss smirked and pulled away, and he leaned across Ori (purposely letting his leaking dick brush against Ori’s lips and then pulling away when he wanted a taste) to grab the lube for, the nightstand on the side of the bed Ori knew to be traditionally Bofur’s. The lube was passed to Bofur and he slicked himself good before moving between Ori’s legs and pressing in.

The stretch was so good that Ori couldn’t help but moan as it went in. He glanced over to see Dwalin and Thorin gently kissing and touching each other while they watched Bofur take him. He was nice and thick, though not as big as Dwalin, and Ori’s body adjusted to the intrusion easily enough. He let Bofur have him, setting up a rhythm Ori knew would be matched and then out done by Thorin and then Dwalin.

Bofur knew how to use what he had though, and he managed to hit Ori’s prostate more often than not. When he came he pressed the tip to it and waited until his cock had stopped spurting to give Ori a sweet kiss and pull out, rolling off to the side of him to watch.

Thorin was next, and Ori knew from past experiences that he would be utterly brutal, and he was right. Thorin wasn’t as thick as Bofur, but he knew what he was doing well enough that he had no trouble bringing Ori to the edge quickly as he fucked him through Bofur’s cum. Dwalin pressed a fingertip firmly to his slit as Thorin stopped moving to back Ori down from his peak. They did it to him several times, and Ori had just begun to beg for release when Thorin finally finished inside him. He pushed in as deep as Ori could comfortably take his long cock and came with a grunt, and when he pulled away Ori was pretty sure he had bruises on his hips from how hard Thorin had gripped him.

Dwalin was last, and he stopped to kiss Ori as Bofur slicked his penis with the lube. “Are you doing all right?” he asked quietly.

“If I need to use the safe word, I will. I’m fine, Dwalin.” Ori lifted his hips to slide his member against Dwalin, trying to speed him into getting to the point.

He knew he ought to be more careful what he wished for, because when Dwalin was finished he was achingly sore, knew his hips were bruised, and was too fucked out to care.

“Happy birthday,” Dwalin murmured as he stretched out beside Ori. On his other side Bofur was getting the cuffs off, and he massaged Ori’s wrists and hands, checking to make sure everything was okay.

“Thanks,” he whispered to the three of them, and meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I foursomes?


	11. Dwalin/Ori: Ori is the eldest Ri brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pandaimos: "Ori is the oldest Ri brother, Dwalin has a massive crush on him."

All of the Ri brothers were fair enough in the face for his tastes, but it was the shy, quiet, oldest brother who frequently caught his attention. Ori wrangled his little brothers with a kind of quiet and resigned determination, allowing the littlest, Dori, to fuss over and mother him if that’s what made him feel better, and tolerating the middle brother’s troublemaking tendencies with a lot more patience than Dwalin had for the lad. 

He had admired and lusted after Ori for years, yearned to see if that politeness extended to the bedroom or if there was something Dwalin could do to make his composure crack. He’d never admit it to anyone, but what started as a crush had turned into something more. He longed to make the older male his, but Dwalin couldn’t think of a good way to go about it.  
Balin took matters into his own hands, deciding that maybe his baby brother needed a quick push in the right direction. He was forever sending Dwalin to take Ori this book, or that book, and Ori always took his time to talk with Dwalin. Lately he had been letting his hands brush over Dwalin’s every chance he had, and Dwalin frequently went home with his cock hard and aching from the teasing.

One day Dwalin took a book over for Ori to find the younger two mysteriously absent. Ori smiled at him politely and his fingers lingered over Dwalin’s long after he had set the book down.

“Would you like to stay for awhile?” Ori asked. His voice was polite, but the look in his eyes was very, very naughty indeed.  
“Yes,” Dwalin breathed.

It turned out that Ori could be polite in bed… if he was the one calling the shots. Dwalin was quite pleased to say that mystery was solved.


	12. Dwalin/Nori, Thorin/Bofur: A Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by charliechick117: "A ship of your choice in a Supernatural Hunter AU :D"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But first, this is going to take some setting up. I’m thinking this would be after Arda is remade, and so this is a reincarnation fic. I am taking my inspiration for the Blue Mountains from the Blue Ridge Mountains where I used to live. Also I’m saying that eventually technology advanced to our level, so they all get flashlights. Yay! Vague Thorin/Bofur and Dwalin/Nori if you squint. Idk where I was going with this.

It was always dark when they worked, but tonight seemed to be especially gloomy. Even their flashlights couldn't illuminate more than six to seven feet in front of them, and the moon was nowhere to be found. Dwalin, Nori, Thorin, and Bofur stuck close together as they circled the outside of the old stone building. It was a one-level affair, left over from days long past, and there were some who said that it was an old, sacred forge from the days when the original race of dwarves had been the main race in these parts, long before their kind began to die out and dwindle in number.

They were in the area of Middle Earth known as the Blue Mountains, and what a name it was. When one looked up at the ancient landscape from the foothills, the area where mountain and sky met seemed to form a dark blue crest that reminded Thorin of the waves of the sea. It was beautiful, and the mountains called to each of their hearts.

That was how they had stumbled across the current infestation of demons. So far they had found and murdered six, and the seventh was all that was left, to their knowledge. Someone was using the old stone forges as hallowed ground to summon these beasts, and all they could do was find and kill the summoner, since they couldn't bring themselves to destroy these most sacred of spaces.

 _Are we sure it's in there?_ Nori signed at them.

Bofur and Thorin nodded, and the four of them crouched down a few feet away from the door to listen through the stone. Bofur reached a hand out to touch it, and frowned.

_The very stone feels corrupted. It's not at all natural. It has to still be in there._

The rest of them exchanged wary looks, then turned to Thorin. He pulled a few containers of salt from his pack and handed one to each member of the group. Bofur got a peck on the cheek from him, and then he was off, circling the building and spilling the salt on the ground and across the entrances. The others followed suit, and soon enough the thing realized it was trapped. It began to thrash about in anger, destroying things in the forge that made them wince. 

From inside they heard a voice commanding it to cease, and to be still. The racket quieted, and they all exchanged a look of surprise. The summoner was in there with it, and hadn't been killed by the thing. He must have been powerful indeed. 

"Who is there?" came a voice that sounded somewhat familiar. It belonged to a young person that much was certain, and though Thorin knew he had never heard this person in his life, he could almost put a name to the voice.

"Dismiss the demon and come out," he commanded. "My friends and I would speak with you."

There was a shocked gasp within at the sound of his voice, followed by a muffled "It worked!" and then they heard the voice speaking ancient words that they almost thought they knew and couldn't place.

The owner of the voice and the chaos-inducing demons opened the front door and came running out, heedless of the guns leveled in his direction. He was delighted to see them, and they were all gobsmacked. This one had been in Thorin's dreams just like Dwalin, Bofur, and Nori had.

"Ori!" Nori cried with delight as the two embraced each other. "What are you doing summoning demons in the backwater of Middle Earth?"

"I had a dream that told me I could find you this way!" Ori latched on to each of them in turn. "It said you would need someone who could fully remember the old ways, and I'm one of the few left who do."

There was much hugging and celebrating that night as they had a cookout from the trunk of Thorin's car, and demons never troubled the Blue Mountains without their permission again.


	13. Dwalin and Ori: Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pandaimos: "circus!AU: dwalin is the "world's strongest man", ori is the clown."

If it had been on anybody else's face, Dwalin thought the big round nose would look completely stupid, but on Ori it just added to the misleading sweet look that he had about him. Dwalin bit back a smile as he studied the baby of their troupe. The oversized colorful clothing didn't look anymore out of place on him than the oversized hand-me-downs from the rest of the company did outside the show. 

"H-how does it look, Mr. Dwalin?" Ori asked nervously. Dwalin supposed he was allowed to be nervous, since it was the kid's first day actually performing with the rest of them.

"You look perfect," Dwalin answered. He pecked Ori on the forehead with a smile, and sent him off to his trailer so Dori could finish putting the rest of his makeup on him. Dwalin still needed to go get oiled up and into his spandex.


	14. Kid!Dwalin/Teen!Ori: Age Reversal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pandaimos: "Ori is Dwalin's bbsitter (age reversal) and Dwalin likes him *a lot*."

On date nights with her husband where Balin was away at college and couldn't babysit, Fundin's wife often hired Ori to babysit, Dwalin flat out refused to behave for any other sitter, and anyway, he was such a polite and well mannered young lad. Ori's oldest brother Dori was always the one who dropped him off (partially, she suspected, out of hope of seeing Balin).

Sif had never suspected her perfect, polite sitter would end up being her baby boy's first crush.

"Sweetheart , what on Earth are you doing?" she asked her youngest as he toiled away at making... something.... out of pipe cleaners. 

Dwalin gave her a big, toothy grin, one that showed off all the baby teeth he was currently missing and managed to melt her heart a little. Oh, but her baby boy was going to be a knockout when he got older. "I'm gonna ask Ori to marry me tonight, mom!" He held up the... craft project gone awry to show her. It was a small mess of gold and silver pipe cleaners with what looked like large plastic beads and macaroni noodles strung onto it. "It's a biiiig ring!"

It was something Dwalin was obviously proud of so she smothered a laugh and gave him a big smile instead. "It looks great, my dear, I'm sure Ori will love it."

Dwalin whooped in joy and raced off, presumably to go stash it in his messy room somewhere, and Sif sighed. They grew up too fast these days.


	15. Balin/Dori: Everybody Lives AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by greenekangaroo: "...Balin and Dori, sitting together drinking tea like old women because their brothers are out on a night raid of some rebels, and neither is willing to admit that they're scared they won't make it back alive."
> 
> I sort of just decided it would be an "everybody lives" AU as I wrote it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am not fine with dwarves just going off to large battles and dying.
> 
> Not. Fine.

Hey so I wrote a thing to your thing.

\---  
"They'll be back soon," Balin said quietly, and not for the first time that night as he and Dori sat together in the other male's sitting room and waited for their younger siblings to come home.

It was about an hour and a half past the midnight hour, if the marks on Dori's tapered candles were anything to go by (and Balin knew they were just as perfectly accurate as everything Dori did), and they had still heard no word from the raid Dwalin and Nori had cooperated to lead their people on. There was a very large and very dangerous group of terrorists within Erebor, people intent on usurping the rule of Thorin and his heirs so the rights to the mountain would pass on to Dain. 

Though their cousin had sworn he was not affiliated with him, the group claimed to act for him, and the people had been in an uproar for weeks over it, the mountain nearly on the verge of civil war. It had taken Nori the better part of half a year to find them, then another four to properly infiltrate them with his underlings and Dwalin's. Erebor was on the verge of civil war, the state of things depending on how quietly their siblings could remove the hornets from their nest, and if they could do it without the group sending assassins after their King and his kin.

Their older siblings were terrified, and not just for the mountain. Many of the dwarrows that belonged to the group with skilled warriors, some as experienced as Dwalin, and some rumored to be as strong as Dori. Some were skilled tacticians who had nearly outwitted Balin and Thorin, and Nori was not quite as skilled as the two of them were working as one great force. It made them nervous, and so they sat and they drank their tea.

This was the fifth pot Dori had brewed since Balin had come knocking at his door, pale and terrified with the news that it would happen tonight. They sat together on the sofa and didn't bother making small talk. Dori leaned against Balin and let the older dwarrow drape an arm over his shoulders to pull him close. Any time now, the word would come. 

Any time.

Their breathing had naturally synced together at some point, and Dori thought it might have been a few moments ago when they had finally given up the pretense of drinking tea and clung to each other instead. Neither of them were willing to give voice to their fears just yet, and so every word spoken was an exercise in faking calmness and in faking confidence.

"Any moment now," Dori responded softly. They watched the door together, and they waited while the candles continued to burn.


	16. Thorin/Dori: AU involving marzipan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pandaimos: "candyland!AU: everyone's marzipan. thorin/dori is my thought, but you can wallow in the thought of everyone made of candy for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except it only ended up being Fili and Ori made of marzipan. Let me set this up a bit: 
> 
> Have a modern AU where Thorin and Dori adopted Ori (Dori’s biological bro) after Dori’s parents died when he was a baby and raised him together.

Whenever Dori was experiencing an overwhelming amount of emotion, he would bake. In these instances Thorin typically stayed well away from their home's large kitchen, because anybody who dared to enter would likely be subjected to some sort of tirade or nagging and then forced into helping for the entirety of the day, no matter their other plans. When days like this happened Thorin would make an excuse to fix something on the other end the house, or in the yard, or in the garage, to avoid Dori. He loved his husband, he truly did, but they'd had some of their worst fights while Dori was baking and they were both stressed out about the same thing.

The first time Nori was arrested Dori had stayed in the kitchen for a week and Thorin had completely refinished the deck.

When Ori had graduated high school and gone off to college Dori had baked so much that they'd had to take the extra to hospitals to give away as charity, and Thorin had repainted the entire outside of their house in the first week the kid was gone.

It was probably the least healthy aspect of their relationship, not being right there for Dori when he needed to rant. Thorin imagined he had set a pretty awful example for Dori's brothers they had raised by not listening to him when he was upset, but Thorin figured he made up for it at dinner, or on the couch, or lying in bed later when he could get Dori to talk more calmly and rationally when he could hold him without fear of getting swatted at by various kitchen instruments temporarily masquerading as torture devices.

Today, though, was a rare occasion, in that Thorin was willingly in the kitchen while Dori was baking. There were some foods that he would risk his husband's wrath for no matter the reason for their sudden presence in their kitchen, and Dori's marzipan was at the top of that list. Dori was in a good mood, for the moment, and let Thorin steal little bites of it here and there while he worked at making marzipan cake toppers for Ori's wedding. The island in their kitchen was fairly large thanks to a recent renovation in which Thorin and Dwalin had added more workspace and more storage space to the kitchen while Dori had been visiting friends out of town. It was hard work, and it took them the better part of their weeks off to finish it.

The sex he'd gotten as thanks when Dori had seen it had been well worth it to Thorin.

He sat at one of the chairs at the island, watching Dori work while he stole little pieces of candy and worked at his laptop, going through his work emails and trying not to think too hard about their son who was upstairs packing to move in with his soon-to-be husband. They talked about their weeks, and Thorin made sure not to let the talk stray too much into Ori's wedding. Today was a nice, peaceful day, he certainly didn't need Dori dissolving into tears over the stress of it again this week, or them getting into argument about how Dori was much happier than Thorin was about Ori moving out and starting his own life. The figures took shape slowly, Dori's expert hands forming the candy into shapes and adding color perfectly. When he was finally done and had the mess cleaned up, Thorin came around the counter to look at them with his husband. He rested his hands on Dori's hips and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"They'll love them," he murmured into his ear. "You did a fantastic job."

Dori leaned back against him and covered Thorin's hands with his own. "I hope so," he replied quietly, and then turned in Thorin's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Thorin pressed their foreheads together and they took a moment to just quietly breathe together and bask in each other's presence. Though he was incredibly loathe to see their baby grow up and get married and move out, Thorin couldn't help but think that it might be excellent for their marriage if it meant more quiet, uninterrupted moments like this. Eventually Dori pulled away after giving him a quick kiss to carefully wrap the figures for storage in the fridge. Thorin stayed pressed against him from behind the entire time, enduring Dori's grumbling about him being a nuisance to enjoy the way he arched back against him when Thorin teased his neck and ears with his mouth.

"Behave yourself," Dori scolded half-heatedly as he put the figures in the fridge for now. 

"I am behaving," he growled softly into Dori's ear, and pressed him against the appliance.

Dori was rolling his eyes, Thorin knew that he was, so he ground his half-erection against his husband's backside and was rewarded with a soft gasp. "You're behaving _badly_ ,” his husband complained.

That got a low chuckle out of Thorin. "If you think I'm bad now, just you wait and see what I have planned for when Ori and Fili leave for their honeymoon." He rolled his hips again and was pleased to see Dori's fist tighten on the handle to the freezer. "I am going to have you on every surface in this house, and I am going to make you _scream_."

They hadn't been able to be loud with their lovemaking since Ori had come home from college. After four years of making all the noise they wanted except in summer, over the holidays, and a few weekends, having to keep silent these last two years was a special kind of torture to Thorin, who had always delighted in seeing what noises he could get out of Dori.

"Glad to see you've finally found an upside to me moving out, dad," Ori grumbled, not enjoying walking in on this. "Could you please take it upstairs? I want milk and you're in the way."

Not embarrassed in the slightest, the two of them calmly broke apart and turned to watch Ori's jaw drop as he opened the fridge and saw the marzipan cake toppers there. Fili and Ori were forever bugging Dori to make figures for them, had been since they were small things. A big smile broke out over his face as he turned and wrapped Dori in a tight hug. "I love them!" he declared. "Did you make them yourself?"

"I just finished them before you came down," Dori said. He was clearly extremely pleased with himself as he returned Ori's hug.

"I have to show Fili!" he declared, and dashed back upstairs to presumably grab his phone. 

Thorin chuckled and closed the fridge door again in the meantime. As innocently as possible he turned to go, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. "Don't think you're getting out of trouble that easily," Dori scolded. There was hunger in his eyes, and that look went right to his cock. "As soon as Fili picks him up for dinner you and I are going to start on that list."

Dori palmed Thorin's erection through his khakis, and Thorin choked back a moan. "I'll be upstairs," he said, and grabbed his laptop and fled before Ori would have to suffer the sight of his father's hard cock in his pants. He could feel the smirk following him from the room, and had made it safely upstairs and to their bedroom to adjust himself without incident.

If that was how Dori was going to behave during the last week their son still lived with them, Thorin thought he might not have as much trouble adjusting to an empty house as he originally thought.


	17. Dwalin/Ori: College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pandaimos: "bunny!dwalin, wolf!ori, carrots"
> 
> Except I read that backwards. So Ori meets Dwalin at a Halloween party.

It went as Halloweeen parties were supposed to go, Ori supposed. Everybody was in costume, some were ridiculous, some not so much. Ori had lost a bet with Kili earlier in the week regarding their stupid midterm, and now he was forced into a Playboy Bunny costume. It was particularly awful to him because there were some incredibly attractive alumni at this party and he didn’t want them looking at him for all the wrong reasons.

Especially the one in the wolf mask. Ori had never seen a more attractive specimen of masculinity in his life. He was muscled, but not obnoxiously so, and was covered in tattoos that Ori badly wanted to run his tongue over until he had the taste of that deliciously tanned skin memorized. Kili had grinned once he noticed Ori staring and offered to introduce them. It turned out that his name was Dwalin, and he was a close family friend of Kili’s.

That Dwalin just happened to be gay and into younger men was a very nice coincidence.

Ori finished another half of a beer before he finally agreed. After all, Dwalin had been staring at his ass all night, and Ori was just buzzed enough to think he might have a chance. The introductions went very well. Once they were up close they were inseparable, and Ori wasn’t that surprised with himself when they left together for Dwalin’s place. It felt like they had known each other for several lifetimes already.

When he woke up in Dwalin’s arms the next morning, body sated and feeling incredibly content, Ori could almost believe that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops how do I read


End file.
